


A Hat Decoration

by timeladyleo



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, cabin pressure advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeladyleo/pseuds/timeladyleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Cabin Pressure advent Edinburgh day, and to be honest has very little to do with the episode. Martin falls asleep, and Douglas and Arthur decide decorating his hat would be a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hat Decoration

Douglas held out his hand for Arthur to pass him the sachets of sugar that he'd fetched from the galley. With a stifled giggle, Arthur placed the pile into Douglas' hand, who the proceeded to slowly balance them one by one next to the lemon and plastic cutlery already on Martin's hat. 

The captain has fallen asleep with his hat on, as he'd been out working with Icarus Removals earlier, and they had been sat in the plane all day waiting for one of Carolyn's clients to arrive.

Much to the amusement of Arthur and Douglas, Martin had dozed off, and it had been Arthur's idea to see how much stuff they could balance on Martin's head without waking him. Seeing a perfect opportunity for teasing, Douglas had agreed to join in. 

"What else do we have in the galley, Arthur?" The steward disappeared for a moment. 

"Paper cups?" he called back, attempting to speak quietly, but failing. 

" _Brilliant_. How many?" Arthur returned with two stacks of fifteen polystyrene cups and a huge grin, even by his standards. Douglas took the top one and placed it upside down atop Martin's hat. He continued to place the cups to form two little towers until they were each ten high. Arthur was now struggling to contain his laughter. 

"Arthur, go and see if there's a ruler or something similar will you?" said Douglas as he added another cup to each tower. 

"Oh, I think we do have one!" Arthur went and returned almost before Douglas could add to the cup towers. Arthur produced a 30cm ruler almost proudly, which Douglas took and balanced on top of the towers like a bridge. 

"Now, you wouldn't happen to have an empty carton of milk, would you?" 

"I think we have an empty carton of pineapple juice." Arthur said, a question in his tone. 

"Perfect. And grab the camera too." 

"Okay, Douglas!" It took a little longer for Arthur to locate the pineapple juice, but it was worth it as the final piece of the cup-tower was set in place. 

Both Douglas and Arthur looked for a moment at their creation with almost a sense of pride, before taking several photos for later teasing, or blackmailing. The unfortunate thing about the camera, however, was the loud beep it made as it focused, and the click of the shutter that caused Martin to stir. 

"What the-!" The tower toppled around him, the ruler hitting him on the nose and the last drops of pineapple juice dampening his shirt. "Douglas, it's not funny" Martin pouted as Douglas and Arthur stood in fits of laughter. 

"It is a bit, Skip!" Arthur managed to say in between giggles. 

"Smile, Martin!" Douglas said, pointing the camera at the bewildered captain again.

"No! Douglas!" Martin complained, failing in his efforts to stop the photographs from being taken. 

"What do you think, Arthur? A brochure photo, our captain napping on the job?" Douglas grinned. 

Martin squeaked, his face turning bright red. "We are not on the job, and I was  _not_  napping!"

"Sorry, Skip, but you really were." Martin sat with his mouth wide open, as if trying to think of a suitably snarky retort but failing miserably. Any replies would have been cut off anyway, as Carolyn shouted down the plane. 

"What on earth is going on in there?" Martin scrambled to an upright position in his chair, attempting to make it look like he hadn't just woken up. Arthur moved to start collecting the cups and sugar from the floor while Douglas watched, a faint smirk on his face. 

Carolyn entered the flight deck and groaned. "You know what, I really do not want to know."


End file.
